Cramps
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: It's that time of month again, and Maureen has cramps, so Joanne coddles her. Oneshot. fluffy.


Cramps

"I fucking hate being a woman!" Maureen shouted as she stormed out of the bathroom, and slammed her body onto the couch, her face buried under some pillows while she clutched her lower stomach.

Joanne was sitting at the kitchen table typing a way on her laptop; her eyes leaving the screen do to Maureen's current tantrum.

"But if you were a guy, you wouldn't be dating me." Joanne stated.

Maureen's head came up from hiding, her hair messy, and her face full of irritation. "But if I was a guy, I wouldn't have to deal with this annoying thing every month!"

"And I wouldn't have to deal with over the top mood swings…" Joanne mumbled.

"What was that?" Maureen asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing honeybear…" Joanne quickly said as she stood up from her chair to walk over to Maureen.

Maureen pouted, her body flopping back down on the couch. "Make it go away Joanne…this is the worst period ever…it also decided to bring along the nastiest cramps ever. I feel like there is a knife inside of me, twirling around, ripping everything to shreds. I mean it's bad enough my own body keeps me from having sex, but does it have to bring these fucking cramps too?!"

Joanne couldn't help but smirk while she took a seat on the edge of the couch next to the drama queen, her hand running through Maureen's hair. "You want some Midol?"

Maureen slowly nodded, tears threatening to leave her eyes. She grabbed onto Joanne's hand before the lawyer could walk away. "Can you get me the heating pad too?"

"Sure." Joanne smiled. "Anything else?"

"I want something salty to eat…and chocolate…" Maureen said.

"Okay." Joanne said finally able to stand up to search for Maureen's supplies.

"Oh and Joanne?" Maureen faintly called out like she was taking her last breath of life. "Can you bring me a beer?"

Joanne giggled and shook her head at the way Maureen was acting…which was like she was dieing.

"Fucking ow!" Maureen shouted as she curled up into a ball on the couch. "It hurts!"

"I'm coming." Joanne called out while bringing all the supplies Maureen had asked for.

"Tell me something Joanne…" Maureen began. "Why don't guys have to deal with this? They PMS just like us…but all they get are mood swings…nothing else…no cramps, no having to spend money on tampons and pads…"

"I don't honeybear…" Joanne chuckled softly while she helped Maureen sit up so she could take two Midol's.

"Can you put on a movie for me?" Maureen softly asked.

"You're not dieing…" Joanne replied.

"Put pookie!" Maureen whined. "I can't get up I'm weak…"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Fine…what movie do you want?"

"I don't care…" Maureen answered.

Once Joanne popped in a movie, she headed back to the table to her work. She was about half way there when she heard a small cry of her name.

"Joanne? Aren't you going to lay with me? You always lay with me when I don't feel good…you make me feel better…"

Joanne sighed. She forgot how needy Maureen became every month. She was used to complying with the everyday must need of affection Maureen usually always wanted, but when it was that time of the month or if the diva was sick, Maureen was beyond needy.

"Well?" Maureen pouted hoping Joanne would come hold her.

"Just let me put my work away…" Joanne relied.

When Joanne was done putting all her work away, she walked over to the couch and sat with Maureen, who instantly wrapped her arms around her. Maureen made herself comfortable against Joanne; she had the heating pad on, her food sitting on Joanne's lap, her beer in reaching distance, her one arm wrapped around Joanne's waist, and her head on the lawyer's shoulder.

But was that enough for Maureen? Of course not, she tilted her head up towards her girlfriend, her eyes forming into puppy dog eyes, her lips yet again pouting. "Coddle me?"

Joanne cocked an eyebrow. "Haven't I coddled you enough?"

"Yeah, but I like when you run her hand up and down my back…it takes my mind off of my cramps." Maureen said.

"Alright…" Joanne agreed while she slipped the hand that was resting on Maureen's hip, up her shirt so she could caress Maureen's back.

Maureen happily sighed and relaxed into her girlfriend, while she dug into her salty bag of chips. "Awww…I'm feeling better already…you're the best girlfriend ever Joanne."

"And you're the neediest girlfriend ever." Joanne chuckled. She didn't mind all that much though, she loved taking care of Maureen, and providing the diva with protection. That was they type of person Joanne was, a caregiver, and nothing made her happier than to make Maureen happy, because Maureen always made Joanne happy in return…it was a love thing.

By the time the movie ended, Maureen had strewn herself across Joanne. Her cramps finally forgotten as she laid in a peaceful sleep, a faint snore coming from her mouth, with some drool following behind, spilling onto Joanne's chest.

Joanne could only lightly giggle as she ran her fingers through Maureen's hair, being careful not to wake her. The lawyer then thought it would be best for her to get some sleep as well, because she knew once Maureen woke up from her nap, those cramps would be back, and Joanne would have to start pampering the needy drama queen all over again.

The End!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So I've come to the conclusion that Joanne would be an awesome girlfriend...so in the end the diva and the lawyer are perfect for each other, because Maureen would be just as awesome! (gah I _love_ Maureen!) **

**Also...Joanne needs more lovin...she is a wonderful character; she puts up with Maureen, she is an independent successful lawyer, she got along with the other boho's pretty quickly, and most importantly she make up one half of the MoJo relationship (My favortie couple). **

**Anyways...sorry about that, I felt the need to rant about Joanne...**_(Hugs Joanne. Then runs off to hug Maureen)_

**Also I don't own Rent! ;) **


End file.
